


Detention

by xyliadrien



Category: Bandom, Killjoys - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Danger Days Era, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Teacher Kink, Teacher! Gerard, Teacher/Student, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyliadrien/pseuds/xyliadrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your regular teacher couldn't make it to the class. You have a really hot flame headed substitute teacher - Mr.Way. You and your friend are passing notes in class, what will happen next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> This obviously is not my original idea, but i put my own little twist on it. Hope you'll enjoy. I appreciate any feedback.
> 
> FOLLOW MY INSTA @xyliadrien!

You were sitting in front of a locked classroom with your friends talking about some random shit, minding your own business.

You were in the last year of high school so you didn't have to had that good grades. That was a bonus. You could just have fun with Zoe and Sean.

Zoe and Sean were dating since forever and were always together but they didn't mind you hanging out and about with them, smoking or doing practically anything that you weren't supposed to do. Especially this year. You managed to somehow persuade Zoe to sit with you this class.

It was the last class of the day, so that was good but unfortunately you had Geography with that old bitch, who called herself a teacher. Bummer.

The lesson should have already started, but Mrs. Parker was nowhere to be seen. It got a bit quiet as your other classmates turned in the same direction. You could notice someone running your way, but you couldn't see his face. He made his way through the small group of students, passed you and got to the door.

"Who the hell is THAT?!" muttered Zoe, "What is he doing? He looks like he just left the college for a lunch break! And what's up with the red hair? Where's Parker anyw-"

"Shut up." you poked her in the ribs with your elbow, trying to gain a better view.

He unlocked the door and let you all in.

After that he got to the front of the classroom.

"Okay okay, sit down everybody. Calm down." shouted the flame headed man standing in front of the blackboard. He ran his hand through his hair and smiled.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Parker couldn't be here today. I'm sure you're all devastated. I'm your substitute teacher. Call me Mr. Way." He leaned against the teacher's desk and looked around the classroom. "Any questions?No?Ok."

"Who can tell me something about Africa? Anything really? I know this is the last lesson you'll be having today, but come on."

"This is ridiculous." Your friend uttered to you.

"What about the chatting lady at the back?" He pointed at Zoe.

"Ehm, it's big? I don't know." "Wonderful. Anything else you'd like to share?" He said with a sarcasm in his voice.

"No, I'm good." your friend scoffed.

"Alright then."

After a minute Zoe passed you little note on a folded piece of paper.

 _'What an asshole.'_ It read.

'Well, he's right.' You sent back.

Your friend gave you a really confused look, so you took the piece of paper back from her hands and wrote a simple: _'He's WAY too good looking.'_

Zoe took a deep breath, she was so done with you.

Mr. Way put a presentation on and began to elaborate about some country in southern Africa. The more you looked at him the more sexy he seemed to be. He was waving his hands and pointing at things and after he was finished he turned his attention back to your desk.

"So? Maybe you know something interesting now?"

"Uh yeah..."

"Ok, good." He said with satisfaction.

 _'Oh my god, fuck him. He's such an asshole._ ' Zoe slipped under the desk once again.

 _'I mean, **(I'd) FUCK** him. He's an attractive asshole.'_ You tried to pass back when-

"You too? Miss-"

"(Y/N)."

"Yea, I'll have that. Give me that note."

Shit. He took it from your hands and turned to the blackboard. He marched to his desk and told the class to continue with work. He unfolded the note. Your heart sank at the exact same moment. He quickly read it and then stopped. Probably reading the last line one more time. Then glanced at you for a split second and then put the note in his brief case. You were so so fucked.

"I'll have a quick word with you after class."He said to you and then spoke up to the whole class. You didn't pay attention to anything since that.

You had only noticed the end of the class when Sean turned his head to you and Zoe and said:"Have a nice 'detention'." with cocky expression.

"You are such a twat!" you whispered.

"Well that's it. You're officially free. Have a nice weekend." He smiled as the class begun to pack up. You moved to the front of the class and when all your classmates left, there was just you two. He closed the door and you heard a little click of the lock. He pulled up a chair and sat next to you.

There was silence.

"So..." You broke it.

"So, hi, nice note by the way. What's your name?"he retreated from his formal attitude.

"I have already told you." You uttered a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, I meant your first name though, or am I supposed to call you Ms. [your surname] after that?" He laughed a little.

You told him your first name.

"I am Gerard." he replied.

"Cool name, sounds badass."

"I think so too. But now, do you care to explain?" He pulled the note out of his pocket.

"Ehm, I defended you? Zoe was interrupting your class and calling you...ehm..."

".. _.an asshole_ , which I kinda am. Yep, I didn't mean that." He pulled his chair closer and placed his hand on your leg.

"You'd **FUCK** me?"

"Eeeh, i'm sorry, ok?I shouldn't have said that, ok?" you felt your cheeks redden. This was really uncomfortable for you, you thought he was just making fun of you.

"Don't be. Why would you write that?"he moved his hand higher up your thigh.

"Cause you look ridiculously hot, and you know it, okay? Are you happy now?"

"Yes."

His head now just a few inches from yours. You could smell his cologne and aftershave and it was just way too much for you to handle. You pushed his hand off your lap and turned to him. For a few seconds you looked him in the eyes, not saying anything.

"Ah fuck it." You quickly leaned in and kissed him. When he realised what you were doing he kissed you back, with his hands entangled in your hair. You started to get more into the kiss when you heard loud knock on the door.

"Mr. Way? Mr. Way, are you in there?" Croaked and familiar voice shouted. It was Parker. She was back.

"Oh my god no. She'll go away." he muttered and didn't let go of you.

" **Mr. WAY**!"

"I don't think she will." You breathed out.

"Fuck, ok. Let me get that." He stood up, flustered, his hair messed up. He opened the door on just a small crack.

"Yes, Mrs. Parker?"

"I just wanted to thank you, young man. I heard you did well-"

"Yeah yeah, have a nice day." He cut her off, because you had your hand on his back. She couldn't see you.

Gerard slammed the door and turned back to you. He took you by your hand, dragged you to the nearest desk and hoisted you up onto it.

"Let's see." He kissed your neck and suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" You asked in hitched voice.

"I can't do this. I am not supposed to do this. I am a fucking teacher."

He took a few steps back.

"But you're not my teacher, are you? And besides that, I'm 18. I can make my own decisions."

You were bloody nervous and your hands were almost shaking, but you still decided to go for it.

"You know, if I decided to take my shirt off I would." With pretended confidence you unbuttoned your shirt and let it slid off your shoulders.

"Gerard?" He was staring at you. His jeans suddenly looked too tight, but he still haven't moved.

"And if I decided to take my bra off-" you put your right hand underneath the clasp.

"Okokok. Stop. I wanna do that myself." He gave up. He quickly walked up to you and put his hands behind your back. He undid the clasp and took your bra off.

He was still kissing you as he caressed your breast with his hand. You were a moaning mess, but you still did want to see him as well. You slowly started to work on his shirt. You unbuttoned the buttons one after another. You could see his creamy pale skin underneath the shirt and that turned you on so much.

He laid you on the desk and helped you out of your skirt. At that moment you were almost completely exposed to your substitute teacher. Suddenly he got onto his knees. You wanted to ask what he was doing, but then you felt his tongue on your pussy through the thin layer of your underwear. He slid the panties of off you. He put one finger inside of you and started moving it in and out very slowly. He placed his tongue on your clit and started to play with it. You could feel the coil begin. He added on more finger and you started to fuck yourself on his fingers.

"No no no no. It's enough, I...I don't wanna cum yet..." you breathed out after a while. He immediately pulled away.

You sat up and kissed him. Your hand has wandered off to his crotch. Only now you did notice how painfully hard he was.

"Come here." you unbuckled his belt and unzipped the flyer. He whimpered as you tucked his jeans down to his ankles. He stepped out of them. You pulled him closer to you, your hands tracing down to his cock. You took him in your hands and started moving slowly. He bucked up in your hand, his head rested on your shoulder, sweaty and whispering nonsense, losing control for a few seconds.

He suddenly lifted his head up, grabbed your ass and pressed himself onto you. You resisted the urge to grind yourself against him.

"Can you fuck me already?" you surprised yourself by saying that.

He did not reply, and just pressed his cock right into you. You moaned out ridiculously loud. He picked up a slow pace.

Gerard groaned and pushed in a bit rougher and rougher and rougher and rougher... you screamed, not caring about who might have heard you.

"[y/n], I am not gonna,... not gonna last much longer." he whimpered, bucking up shamelessly once again.

"I am also .... close." His thrusts became a little more erratic and finally he came inside you, resting his head on your shoulder once again.

He rubbed you with his fingers and then looked into your eyes. You climaxed at that same moment. Oh god, you were so loud, somebody must have heard you this time.

He pulled out of you and brushed the hair out of your face. He kissed you one more time, then bent over, picking up your clothes. He got dressed, only leaving his shirt unbuttoned. His hair falling into his face. He looked gorgeous and shy all of a sudden.

"So," he walked over to his desk, pulled a small piece of paper out of his briefcase, wrote a couple of numbers and handed it to you, "if you ever wanna do that again, call me."

"I sure will." Gerard left the room, with his hair all sweaty and you just stared at his back. You took your things and left the classroom as well. You ran into Zoe by the lockers. Sean wasn't there anymore. You didn't ask.

"So, what did he say?" She looked curious.

"Not much. We didn't talk much."

" [y/n]! What the fuck did you two did?" she yelled.

"You totally just had sex with that guy!" At that moment you heard the phone in your pocket beep and just grinned to yourself.


End file.
